


【歪豆腐】

by GingerAndGinger



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAndGinger/pseuds/GingerAndGinger
Summary: 群里抽的30题。小空间内/暗处性爱





	【歪豆腐】

**Author's Note:**

> 分级：NC-17  
> 配对：Marco Reus/Robert Lewandowski，斜线前后有意义  
> 警告：ABO，Alpha！Marco，Omega！Robert，时间为11.11国家德比赛后，（假的）PWP，垃圾车，真的很OOC
> 
> 于是我还是不会写PWP

多特蒙德的队长在醒悟过来之前已经盯着更衣室的衣柜发了好一会呆，直到年轻的西班牙人一掌拍在他的背上，着实把他吓了一大跳。

“你不收拾吗，队长？”

Marco这才意识到他的队友们不仅洗完澡，大多都已经收拾好了行装陆陆续续地返回，更衣室里的人只剩下了几个动作慢的。眼下Paco正疑惑地看着自己的队长，不明白为什么对方只在腰上挂着条毛巾，穿着拖鞋朝衣柜发愣。

“啊……”他稍稍停顿了一下，“我就快了，你们早点回，就不必等我了。”

“那队长晚安，明天见了！”说着又是给Marco背后重重一击，让毫无防备的他晃荡一下才恢复平衡。

“咳，好，路上注意安全。”

 

更衣室里终于只剩下他一人。Marco扯下毛巾烦躁地擦了一把自己的头发。

他在想什么呢？Robert和他的队友们今天的确踢了一场很精彩的比赛，但作为他多特的队长，也领着他的队伍让对方输得心服口服。即使场上两人的交互不多，他们心里都清楚自己在和对方较着劲。Robert还是那个好胜的Robert。赛后采访时两人离得更近，他在回答记者问题时能听到不远处传来的Robert的声音——是不是音调有点太尖了？

他就这么胡思乱想着草草套了两件衣服，紧接着意识到真正的问题：按时间算下来的话，应该到了Robert的发情期了。

呃……应该不会……不不，停止你脑子里奇怪的想法。Marco甩了甩自己的头，只甩出几颗多余的水珠，那些乱七八糟的想法还是在他脑子里徘徊不去。不管过了多久，只要遇上那个波兰人，甚至和他相关的事，他永远无法表现得像个已经29岁的男人。

深吸一口气，他提起自己的包，走向了客队更衣室。

你在怂什么，Marco Reus？他在心里暗骂自己。明明Robert才是疑似发情期到了的Omega。更何况此时他说不定已经和队友们一起离开了。

好吧，只是看一眼，确保他的安全，确保他不会因为什么奇怪原因被锁在更衣室里一晚上。推开门前他这样想。

客队更衣室空荡荡的，拜仁的队员们应该都返回了大巴上。他一眼就看到红色的9号球衣孤零零地躺在凳子上，明显某人还滞留在浴室里，也许……出了些问题。

 

“啊！Marco！没想到你居然在这？”背后突然出现的声音把他吓得一个激灵。

“噢，hi，Thomas！”Marco总算还能听出来这是自己的国家队队友。那一瞬间他的脑子里过了不下百种自己出现在客队更衣室的借口；结果Thomas并没有给他用上这些借口的机会，自顾自地说了下去：“你约了Lewy吗？那他就不跟着队伍回酒店了是不是？嗨他这个人，也不早点说，还得我被Manu差遣过来又多跑一趟。”

鬼使神差地，Marco顺着Thomas的说法点了点头。

“哈那你们玩开心点，不过别太晚，明天我们还要一大早回呢，”Thomas半只脚退出门外挤挤眼睛，“不知道Niko会不会有什么意见，不过放心好了，帮你们顶着。”

“好，不过能帮我个忙吗，记得别和Mats说。”Marco往前追上几步。

“啊？那好。他知道你们背着他偷偷约会大概会气炸吧哈哈哈，”他做了个满是褶子的鬼脸，“没什么事了吗？那我走了？”

“好，大概晚点国家队见咯Thomas？”

“拜~玩开心点！”在听到某大头名字后，觉得此地不宜久留的Thomas以迅雷不及掩耳之势消失在了走廊拐角。

 

多特蒙德的队长松出一口气，随手把包往更衣室的长椅上一丢。只隔了一层墙壁的浴室传来轻微的水声。

Marco在半掩着的浴室门口驻足。浴室里的蒸气已经渐渐消散，但仍有几缕从角落的单间里飘出。他不用刻意去深呼吸就能闻到那股熟悉的甜香。Lewy真的撞上了发情期。他懊恼地把半干的头发捋到脑后，咬紧下唇，还是推开门走了进去。

“Robert？”他突然改口，“呃Lewy？你怎么样？”

“谁？”对方过于激动的反应让Marco又好笑又有些心疼。

“嘿没事的，是我，Marco.”他站在浴室单间门前，看着水从脚边汨汨地流过。

“呵，就是你才会比较有事吧。”没想到门里的波兰人还有精力顶嘴。

“那我走了。除非你能搜遍整个球场找到一支能用的抑制剂，不然你自己发着情回去吧。”飘出的信息素味道越来越浓，虽然Marco嘴上这么说着，真实情况却是他根本无法从Omega的身边走开半步，“我刚和Thomas说没看见你，让他跟着球队回了。你倒是可以选择在更衣室里过一夜，不过我不保证明早报纸上会出现什么样的报道。”

“别。”

空气里Omega的信息素瞬间变得前所未有的浓郁。波兰人的音调已经和平日里完全不同，格外尖细的声音像有只小奶猫在挠着Marco的神经。隔间外的男人也不再抑制自己的信息素，Alpha的气息让Robert整个人一阵战栗。

 

“唔——！”Robert完全没有想到对方会这么直接，他刚把隔间的门打开一条小缝，Alpha就强硬地闯了进来，强硬地把他按在了冰凉的瓷砖上落下一个发狠的深吻，还不忘反手锁上那扇门。

“水开这么冷，你想冻死你自己吗？”直到两人都有些喘不过气，Marco才恋恋不舍地松开了Robert的双唇。

“冷水能让我冷静一点……”波兰人喃喃道。

“冷静有用吗？你需要的是一个Alpha帮你度过发情期。”Marco皱着眉头把水调热。

“所以你就来了。”热水让两人的信息素交融得更加剧烈，Marco的信息素在蒸汽中扩散，几乎渗透进了波兰人的每一个毛孔。

“那你是在期待我吗？”他继续忘情地吻着被压在瓷砖上的9号前锋，对方柠檬和迷迭香的信息素在刺激下愈发甜腻。

“你今天哪来那么多问题。”Omega回呛他，声音早已透着诱人的沙哑。

“哦？那我们直接进入正题。”

 

Omega在Alpha进来之前已经射了一次，即便如此他的阴茎依旧坚挺着。Marco用左手手掌包裹住整个柱身，拇指摩挲着前端，另一只手则探向对方的后穴。发现他的Lewy早就用手指操过自己，Marco甚至有些小的开心。

“我真的很喜欢发情期时候的你。”

“呃——啊？”遭到前后一同刺激的波兰人红着眼眶提出抗议，却因为陷在情欲中而只能发出类似于呻吟的几个音节。

“你不知道你意乱情迷的样子有多迷人。”Marco带点恶意地咬着Robert的耳垂，引得对方一阵颤栗，到嘴边的抗议在转化成又一阵喘息前，硬生生被压回喉咙里。

“这可不行，你要叫出来。”他从Robert的后穴中抽出原本插进去的两根手指，那里早已经湿得不成样子，分泌的肠液被热水冲开，Alpha尽了自己最大努力才克制住在此刻侵犯进Omega身体的冲动。

“……Marco。”波兰人的蓝眼睛里早已失去了平时在球场上的意气风发，取而代之的是属于发情期的渴求和欲望。

“放心好了，所有人都走光了。除了我们两个，没人会知道你发情的时候能有多么浪荡。”Alpha的吻从耳垂下移到了腺体附近。他谂知他的Lewy的敏感点，先是用舌尖舔弄那块皮肤，尔后加重了亲吻的力度，在Omega的腺体附近不断舔吮，直到波兰人终于从紧咬的下唇间泄出一声真正的呻吟。

“来吧，Lewy，把你想要的说出来。”此刻的多特队长仿佛化作了一位恶魔，恶意地撩拨着眼前人所有的敏感点，却始终不做出进一步的动作。三根手指浅插在穴口，但那远远不够，Robert的脑子里有个声音在叫嚣着想要更多，想要眼前人把他从内部贯穿，彻彻底底地填满。

“看来你不行啊。”Omega惊恐地感受到后穴突如其来的空虚感，腰部反射性向后伸去，不愿接受Marco手指的离开。

“说出来。”恶魔先生的右手开始逗弄Omega的乳头，左手则加快了在对方阴茎上的动作；波兰人则是在靠着仅存的一点意志死撑，不愿自己口中说出那样淫秽的话语。很快他几乎就要达到临界点，Marco却停止了手上的所有其他动作，只是堵着马眼，丝毫没有要让Omega解脱的意思。

“不，Marco，不行，不。”破碎的语句从Robert口中断断续续地挤出。

“什么不行？”德国人的指尖又恶意地在穴口揉按着褶皱，他并没有插入任何一个指关节，但Omega分泌的液体几乎流了他整只手。

“我，我想要……”

“要什么？”Marco顺势在Robert圆润的屁股上拍了一掌，受到惊吓的波兰人不由得惊呼出声，然而那在Alpha听来更像是撩人的喘息，“我听着呢。”

“我想要你插进来，操我，用力地操我。”波兰人湛蓝的双眼失神地望向Alpha的方向，热水和信息素的交融最终让他放弃了理智，遵循着自己的本能说出了那句Marco一直在期待的话。即便如此，当他反应过来时还是感到血液冲上了大脑，在热水和情欲下泛着粉红的双颊此刻更加绯红。

听到这话，Alpha也不再抑制自己，把他的Omega压上冰冷的瓷砖，没有丝毫多余动作地直接插入。Omega发出了前所未有的一声呻吟，后穴骤然的收紧让Alpha不由得也开始喘息：“Lewy，Lewy，你里面可真的是热得发烫。”

Omega的信息素此时更是甜得发腻，他的双手伸向后方环上Alpha的腰际，也许是在给自己找一个支撑点，但在对方看来却更像祈求更多的信号。因此年轻的Alpha并不急着抽插，而是用指尖在身下人的乳晕上打转。这令Omega开始烦躁地扭动身体，他的敏感地带受着过度的刺激，耳后和脖颈被落下凌乱的吻痕，全身的关键部位，从挺立的乳尖到涨得发疼的阴茎，再到仅仅是被抵住而再无其他的前列腺，却都得不到任何抚慰。眼下一切糟糕状况的肇事者还在试图让整个处境变得更糟。

“哦，操我，Marco，求求你操我。”Lewy的最后一丝理智终于在刺激下分崩离析，使他无法抑制地浪叫出声。水龙头早就被不知谁的肢体撞得关掉，Marco觉得是时候了，他的双臂从Lewy腋下伸出，抵上光滑的瓷砖把对方架成只能踮着脚尖站立，准备挺身让这场近乎荒谬的性爱到达巅峰。

好巧不巧地，整个浴室到更衣室的灯都在这一刻同时熄灭。专注于性事的Marco差点脚下一滑，带着炽热的肉棒在Lewy体内陷得更深。波兰人不知道是被突如其来的黑暗吓到还是被Marco甚至顶开一部分繁殖腔的进入，或者二者皆有地惊叫出声。

“没事的，Lewy，我在。”他安抚似的吻了吻被架起的Omega的脸颊，稍稍抽出下体，随即开始了正式的顶弄。

Omega的体液早就泛滥得不受控制，在激烈的抽插下更是沿着大腿内侧一路滑下，蜿蜒过小腿肚和脚踝，最后蹭上瓷砖或是滴落在半湿的地板上。被剥夺了视觉后，Lewy的其他感官敏感得仿佛不属于自己，粘腻的水声在耳边回响，快感一波波地侵蚀着他的全身，似乎只有靠接连不断的喘息和浪叫他才能维持自己不在愉悦的浪潮中昏过去。

Marco也开始发狠地冲撞着Lewy体内的那一点。“啊，Marco！就是那里！用力，操我，再用力！”此刻的Omega和往日镇定高傲的波兰前锋判若两人，即使他的队友此刻打开浴室的灯闯进来看见他，恐怕也很难承认这就是平时那个Lewandowski。

很快他就到达了临界处，当Omega收紧小腹正要射精时，却又被早就有所准备的Alpha掐住了根部，完全无法宣泄。

他用波兰语骂了一句Marco听过的脏话，紧接着被一下不轻不重的掐吓得哀求道：“Marco，求求你，让我射出来，求你，真的，我承受不住了。”

“别那么急。”语罢他后退半步，在对方反应过来之前把他整个人翻转，压在贴瓷砖的墙面上，从正面再次进入了对方。

“Marco！”喊出Alpha的名字后Lewy突然没了动静，被大声喊出名字的人这才发现对方在哭。

“嘘——嘘，哭什么，我在这呢。”他凭着感觉吻上对方的眉梢和眼角，吻去脸颊上的汗水和睫毛上的泪水。受到安慰的Omega把双腿环上对方的腰，从喉咙里发出近乎撒娇的声音：“我想要，给我，Marco，让我高潮。”

“哦Lewy，如果现在有灯我真想看看现在你脸上的表情。”Marco搂着他的Omega又浅浅地抽插了几下，“还有谁看过吗？Mats？他知不知道你可以淫荡成这种样子？还有Thomas？‘锋线情人’，你们不是可亲密了吗？还是Leon？你每次进球他都要去搂搂抱抱，揪着你头发不放。又或者，James？你的新11号？他的技术有没有我这个旧11号好，嗯？以及Manu呢？你有没有把整个队伍都睡过一遍？”

“没有，Marco。”他的Lewy委屈巴巴地压低声音，“只有你。”

Alpha轻笑出声：“是吗，这才是我的好Lewy。”

他吻上波兰人柔软的嘴唇，对方像只树袋熊搂着树般附着在他身上，交合的下体无比紧密地连接在一起，两人的信息素交融、蔓延到狭小隔间的每一个角落。Marco尽自己最大可能地温柔地抽送着自己的阴茎，终于在对前列腺的几下压迫之后，含住了他的Lewy整个晚上最美妙的呻吟。几乎同时Marco也在Omega的体内释放出来，他维持着这个姿势一路把Lewy抱到了更衣室的长椅上。

我都干了什么。Robert在昏睡过去前一刻这样想。

信息素渐渐淡去，Marco有些头疼地望着长椅上的Omega，他倒好，一睡就睡过去了，自己还得千辛万苦把他运回家里，做些必要的清理。

Alpha叹出一口气。他还是低估了信息素对自己的影响。

不过好在，夜还长着。

**Author's Note:**

> 我错了我知道自己OOC太严重了……


End file.
